


Let Me Come Home

by raewise



Series: Kit Ashbourne [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, I really like Dr. Williams, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit with Angela Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have a great deal of affection for the side characters of FNV. Williams is a gift.
> 
> Title from "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

This is what love is for Kit Ashbourne: Mama’s blood seeping into mouldy carpet, falling in with the man who was going to be the death of her, a head pressed against her clavicle to the sound of bomb collars beeping, taking and taking and taking. Whenever Kit can’t sleep and she’s busy thinking about her long list of lovers, bile pools in her throat, stomach acid scorching a hot trail in her esophagus. Sometimes one of her companions is there with her, someone who can rub her back while she vomits. Raul and Boone do it in silence, Veronica with soft coos, and Cass and Arcade with awkward stilted reassurances. Lily, in typical sweet Lily fashion, always smacks her back a bit too harshly and calls her by the wrong name a bit too lovingly. 

Being taught how to love isn’t something she ever expected, not something she ever felt like she deserved. And yet Boone loves her, so openly and vulnerably. Benny likes to be seen with her, likes kissing her and giving her gifts. Christine held her tightly against her small body when everything was going to shit. Love displayed in different ways--with different people.

Kit looks up as Dr. Williams walks through the lab doors, busy looking over some syllabus. Leaning forwards so her cleavage is on display, Kit flashes her a devilish grin and waits to be noticed.

Angela looks up from her papers, and jumps a bit, face going an endearing shade of pink. “Oh! Miss Ashbourne, I didn’t know we’d be seeing you today. What a pleasant surprise!” Kit didn’t miss the skittish way the woman looked about the room. Since the last time they’d seen each other the woman avoided Kit whenever she was at the camp, not revealing even one of her pretty ash brown hairs. 

“It is, isn’t it? Angie”--Angela flinches at the nickname, and Kit’s grin widens--“we need to talk.”

“About what? Did I accidently pay you less than I promised? So sorry! I’ll talk to Colonel Hsu as soon as I can about it.”

“You know what I’m here for, sweetheart.”

Angela pauses, big eyes focused on a spot over Kit’s right shoulder. She fiddles with the lapels of her coat. Kit never thought she’d be turned on by a lab coat, but here she is. Angela looks up at her through long lashes, demure. 

“Sorry I’ve been avoiding you,” Angela says, the twang thick on her voice. “I don’t normally… do what I did with you.”

“One night stands?”

Face flushed, Angela nods. 

“Hey, don’t worry. If you don’t wanna be pinned, I won’t force myself onto you, dolly.” Kit smiles in what she hopes is a friendly way. “Can I ask you something, though?”

“Yes, Miss Ashbourne. Anything!”

Kit hops down from the table she was sitting on, circling her former flame like a bird of prey with eyes locked onto a mouse. “You and Keely--was that a thing?”

Angela clearly isn’t expecting that, anxiety visibly rushing over her skin. “I--yes. Dr. Keely and I had a fling, but we broke it off before she left for the vault.”

“Was it serious?”

Angela nods. “Thought about marrying that woman. But we both decided our work was more important. Maybe when she comes back…” Angela bites her lip, and Kit feels for her.

“She misses you. She asked me about you, when I saw her. When she gets back here I feel like you’ll have a lot to talk about.”

Angela glows brightly, her pretty face made even more charming by the little dimples in her cheeks. 

“I gotta go. Just wanted to see you.” Kit moves to get around the scientist, but finds her hand being grabbed.

“Wait,” Angela says. “I just wanted to let you know… you have a reputation around these parts. People’ve seen you and Betsy together, and you and that dour-lookin’ fella with the First Recon beret.” Boone. “I don’t know if you’re worried about your status with the NCR, but a lot of recruits talk about it.” Angela looks between Kit’s face and the floor. “I’ll admit, the reason I was so nervous to talk to you… I didn’t want to be seen with you. I was worried about my job. But now I know you’re not like people say. You’re a good person, Miss Ashbourne. I’m glad to have met you, and maybe if Keely and I don’t work out… well, you know where to find me, darlin’.” Angela winks, stretching up on her toes to kiss Kit’s mouth. Gentle, feather-light.

Kit smiles down at the shorter woman, hand finding her waist as she leans down to deepen the kiss. When she pulls away Angela’s breathless, chasing her lips. 

“I’ll see you another time, Dr. Williams. Angie.”

Angela smiles at her, eyes twinkling and mouth kiss-bruised. 

This is what love is for Kit Ashbourne: Boone’s shoulders, Benny’s long fingers, Christine’s tiny waist. It’s Mama defending her from slavers, Mama’s blood spilled for her. It’s Arcade’s fond glances, and Cass’s softened touches and shared drinks. It’s Veronica and Raul fixing her gear without complaint, promising to teach her another time. It’s promises hidden away in hard kisses with pretty scientists. Love is giving, and accepting what’s given. Kit can live with that, she thinks. Kit can give herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any more side characters you'd like to see! Next up: Corporal Betsy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](http://ko-fi.com/I3I59IAV)


End file.
